Generally, many control systems are formed from a main computer system arranged to perform multiple control algorithms. One such application is in an automotive environment. Such control systems can be coupled with a separate monitoring system to provide a testing capability for each of the multiple control algorithms.
However, typical algorithm/software testing methodologies require the monitoring system to provide both an initial parameter stimulus to the main computer system as well as a set of expected results. As a consequence, the test monitoring system must be adapted to maintain application-specific expected results within the monitor itself. Such a requirement significantly adds to the complexity of the monitoring system while also limiting the use of the monitoring system to monitoring and testing specific, predetermined control applications. Therefore, a need exists for a monitoring system that can operate independently of any specific applications to be tested and monitored so as to improve efficiency while reducing overall cost and complexity.